


First Kiss

by orderlymess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Damn these bitches gay, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Good for them, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soda is insecure about his chompers, sweethearts, uh im not dead surprise shawty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlymess/pseuds/orderlymess
Summary: The end of the day is almost here, which means Souda is meeting his boyfriend for some one-on-one time, how cute. Though, he's been doing some thinking (never a good thing), and he's feeling anxious about actually kissing this man.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	First Kiss

Souda stuffed his poorly organized binder into his busted up school bag. He always hated language arts, and he hardly ever paid any attention to the teacher. He mostly doodled ideas for new machines and devices in his idea notebook. Since he was an Ultimate, the teacher didn't really care if he was listening to her or not, she just tried to teach the other Ultimates who wanted to learn about proper grammar and connotations, or whatever it was that she rambled on about.

The hot pink haired boy liked only two things about this class: one, it was the last class of the day, and two, his boyfriend Tanaka Gundham was almost always waiting for him outside the classroom. The two would walk to their dorms together or go on dates, depending how they felt that day. The pair had been dating for around a little less than a month and were very close due to Souda being just a bit clingy.

Despite the fact that they were close and cared deeply for each other, they had yet to share their first kiss. Sure, Tanaka would kiss Souda's hands from time to time, and they'd occasionally exchange pecks on the cheeks and forehead, but their lips never touched the other's. The reason was primarily because Souda was afraid of hurting Tanaka with his sharp teeth. The mechanic felt like there were plenty of times where his boyfriend tried initiating kisses, but the former had always wiggled his way out of it.

With a huff, the Ultimate shook his head in an effort to erase the thoughts of Gundam's lips on his. He filed out of the classroom, as did his classmates, a small frown forming on his face when he didn't see his lover. His shoulders sagged a bit as he walked to the wall opposite to the classroom door, standing in the spot Tanaka would normally be in. He furrowed his brows, unaware of the dark man approaching him from the side.

"My Dark Prince-" Tanaka's greeting was cut off by an instinctual yelp of genuine surprise from the mentioned Dark Prince. He jumped and turned to face the Ultimate Breeder, his face slightly warm with embarrassment. Feeling shy, Souda lightly shoved the other boy's chest.

"Don't scare me..!" Souda whined, a pout settling onto his face. Tanaka merely chuckled and pet his head lovingly.

"I apologise, my beau. It was not my intention to startle you." The dark haired boy smiled warmly at the slightly shorter boy. "Shall we begin our trek to our living quarters?"

"Yeah, can we hang out in your room?" Souda asked. Tanaka nodded and began walking, the other hugging the Dark Lord's arm out of habit.

They quietly weaved through masses of students going the opposite way they were; since it was Friday, most people left the school to go hang out with their friends instead of going right back to their dorms. Since the dorms were in the opposite direction of the front entrance, the halls were relatively empty once the couple made it past the mob of high schoolers. It was quiet between the two, and it was obvious Souda was having a hard time focusing on the present.

Before Tanaka could address this, San-D poked her little pink nose out of her master's scarf, small eyes locking onto Souda's troubled face. Determined, she scurried onto his shoulder and onto the curve of his neck. Souda jumped and squeaked in a frightened manner, but calmed down once he realized it was only the cute little San-D nuzzling his skin. The affectionate action calmed him down a little.

"It appears that San-D is concerned for you, my Dark Prince, as am I," Tanaka admitted. The other's bubble gum pink eyes darted over to Tanaka, his bottom lip jutting ever so slightly forward.

"Concerned? Why?" He asked, trying to sound casual. With a sigh, Tanaka summoned San-D back to his scarf before he stopped walking. Souda blinked a few times as he was turned to face his boyfriend. He noticed a hint of blush on his pale face as he delicately held his bony hands.

"Souda...my paramour, I care deeply for you, and I'd like to have the ability to show you my affection in more ways than we previously have been using." Tanaka's voice grew more sure and confident as he spoke, a completely enamoured sparkle evident in his eyes as he stared at Souda.

Said boy blushed, knowing what this was about. He turned his head away, sighing. "I...would like that, I'm just kinda... nervous?"

Tanaka tilted his head slightly to the side. "Nervous about what, my one and only?"

Souda felt the overwhelming need to fidget with something, but couldn't due to his hands being held. Instead, he shifted on his feet.

"It's...dumb. Like, really super dumb." he felt he was blushing, so he closed his eyes. The other boy sighed and let go of one of the mechanic's hands, instead opting to stroke his cheek.

"You do not have to feel any shame, my Dark Prince. You can tell me about anything that concerns or makes you uneasy with our relationship." His words almost melted Souda, who had opened his eyes and begun staring into Tanaka's. He really insisted...

"W-well, uh...I really wanna, um, kiss you...but...I'mscaredofhurtingyouwithmyteeth!" He quickly said. It took the taller boy a moment to decipher his words, but once he did, he smiled.

"Oh, my dearest consort, you needn't worry about something such as that. I wouldn't be bothered by your fangs accidentally piercing my skin." Tanka smiled and held his cheek. "I've tamed many a beast in my time in this mortal realm, so mere bites do not worry me. Besides, you know how I welcome pandemonium."

Souda grinned and hugged him tightly, surprising Tanaka only a little bit. He had grown used to his sudden outbursts of affection like this, and adored every time he felt his bony arms lock around him. The Supreme Overlord of Ice hugged him back, patting his hair gently. After a moment, Souda pulled away just enough so he could look at his boyfriend and still be in his arms.

"So...do ya think we could...uh-"

"I'd be more than happy to kiss you, my Dark Prince," Tanaka finished for him. Souda smiled and leaned in a little, his face bright pink. Tanka blushed as well and closed the gap, his soft lips finally meeting Souda's rough and chapped ones.

The first thought Souda had was _woah_.

How had he held off from this for a whole month? He could have been kissing this guy a month ago! It felt so great to have someone this close and intimate with him; he just couldn't seem to get enough of the other.

Tanaka was in a similar situation. He was instantly obsessed with how the other boy's lips tasted. He could faintly taste some sort of sickly sweet soda and candy on the mechanic's slightly raw lips, effectively driving the other mad. The Ultimate was instantly addicted to the sensations.

Sadly for them both, they needed oxygen to function, and after a while of being lip locked, they were forced to separate. Souda licked his lips as the pair panted, red faced and eyes glued to the other.

"I-I really liked that..." Souda said after they caught their breaths, a sheepish expression on his face. Tanaka smiled, his eyes briefly flickering to the dorms.

"As did I. However, I suggest that we go to my living quarters, as you previously mentioned so we do not draw any unwanted attention to ourselves," he said, gesturing to the opposite ends of the hall. Souda nodded, allowing Tanaka to lead him by the hand to his dorm room.

"We...we can do that again though, right?" The shorter boy timidly asked. The other paused in taking out his key, smiling at Souda.

"But of course, my Dark Prince," he affirmed. Once he got the door open, the couple went in, shut the door behind them, and kissed again, their hearts swelling with love.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'm not dead. But I'm in the dr fandom now so I might as well be haha. Anyways these two should have kissed in the game, nuff said. Sorry the ending is kinda shit, I wanted to post this so I could start writing a different thing.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll find it in me to post more. I'm thinking some spicy Komahina next? Anyways, see you guys soon I hope!!


End file.
